La llamada de la oscuridad
by Dod19
Summary: Después de un horrible verano y a solo unas horas de que se le permita hacer magia,por ser mayor de edad. Sus parientes deciden darle el mayor escarmiento de su vida. Provocando que Harry tenga que huir no volviendo a ser jamas el mismo que era. Slash!
1. Violacion

N.A/ Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Violación

Era media noche, algo lo hizo reaccionar, un ruido sordo pero persistente. Se movió para poder ver de donde venía el ruido y ahí fue que vio lo que le había hecho encerrarse en si mismo hasta esa hora tan tardía.

Flash Back

El verano estaba siendo de los peores que había tenido en sus dieciséis años de vida, pero hoy sobretodo al ser el último día en que tenía prohibida hacer magia fuera del colegio debido a ser menor de edad, estaba resultando de los peores de todos los veranos.

Sus tíos se habían enterado por medio de la Señora Figg que hasta el 31 de Julio tenía prohibida el uso de la magia por vacaciones.

Ese era el motivo por el que sus familiares fuesen más detestables de lo que siempre habían sido en verano desde que empezó el colegio.

Ese día sus tíos decidieron no salir para su desgracia. El día fue bastante agotador, ya que le habían mandado hacer todas sus tareas diarias dos veces, porque según sus tíos no estaban las cosas bien hechas.

Cuando al fin terminó no sentía ni las piernas, cuando estaba terminando de secar el último plato, sonó el reloj de la cocina anunciando las diez de la noche.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de acostarse. Cuando subía las escaleras no se dio cuenta de que su primo estaba escondido ya que no le podía ver debido a la oscuridad, pero sus instintos le decían que algo no iba bien y cuando fue a reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, le había clavado una aguja en el brazo haciendo que se desmayara en el acto.

Cuando recupero la conciencia lo primero que sintió es que estaba atado de pies y manos, algo que le comenzó ha asustar, y lo que acabo por aterrarle fue que no solo estaba atado, además se encontraba desnudo.

Intento soltarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba recibía pequeñas descargas que iban en aumento cuanto más se resistiera.

Cuando paro estaba tan agotado que no percibió la presencia de su primo en la habitación. En el momento en el que le vio su primer impulso fue comenzar a chillar, Dudley que vio sus intenciones le beso consiguiendo con eso uno de los objetivos que se había propuesto esa noche.

Ser el primero en probar la boca y tomar la virginidad de su primo.

Dejo que se despejara un poco del aturdimiento producido por las descargas de media intensidad y cuando vio que comenzaba a reaccionar tomo posesión nuevamente de esa boca que a partir de ahora le pertenecería.

Comenzó a lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su primo, que aunque nunca lo admitiría estaba bastante más bueno que él.

Harry pensaba en vano una manera de escapar de ese horror sin encontrar una solución, no podía dejar que Dudley continuara, porque sabía lo que su primo buscaba; destrozarle más de lo que había hecho toda su vida.

Su magia no reaccionaba y pero no se rindió intentaba cabrearle mediante palabras para que al menos le matara o le diera una paliza con el fin de quedar inconsciente, para no vivir lo que vendría en unos momentos.

Dudley estaba más que excitado y aunque veía que el pene de su primo estaba más flácido que al principio eso no le importo y decidió seguir con su segundo objetivo de la noche.

En ese momento se levantó Vernon e iba a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y además a darle trabajo a su sobrino destrozándolo y ensuciando todo, y hacer que lo fregara hasta que dieran las doce de la noche hora en la que lo echaría de su casa.

Cuando paso por la habitación de Dudley escucho ruidos y decidió entreabrir la puerta. La imagen que vio le provoco dos emociones: asombroso y lujuria.

Entro de improviso al cuarto y se puso sin que el moreno lo notara detrás suyo, percibieron su presencia cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta cerrarse de golpe, Dudley sabía quien había sido pues le había visto entrar, pero Harry no se lo esperaba y algo le decía que esa intrusión no le daría la libertad que en esos momentos tanto ansiaba.

Vernon bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y saco un pene gordo con multitud de venas que se alzaba igual de orgulloso que el dueño.

En ese momento Dudley saco también su miembro de los pantalones del pijama y le abrió al moreno las piernas no sin antes tener que batallar con Harry que se resistía todo lo que podía a lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando lo consiguió no perdió más tiempo y se adentro con fuerza en la virgen cavidad anal del moreno, provocando que Harry gritara de autentico dolor, ese fue el momento que su tío aprovecho para introducir su pene en la también virgen cavidad bocal del moreno, haciendo que Harry comenzara a llorar de impotencia. La gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando su tío y su primo comenzaron a insultarle llamándole puta y que él sería por siempre su esclavo sexual y que le marcarían como de su propiedad.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más y su magia exploto haciendo que su primo y su tío sufrieran graves daños, y en el caso de ambos permanentes, ya que la magia de Harry provoco que los penes de los dos explotaran haciendo que les saliera muchísima sangre y que los dos cayeran débiles al suelo.

Ese fue el momento que aprovecho para intentar escapar, pero no conto conque a su tío le quedasen fuerzas con las que le clavo uno de los cristales de las ventanas que habían explotado ante la gran magia, el cristal lo clavo en un costado haciendo que se doblara de dolor y la furia comenzara a poseerle.

Flash Back End

Cuando reaccionó se vio totalmente bañado en la sangre de sus tres familiares, pero no recordaba que había pasado. Se vio rodeado de un gran charco de sangre y de los cuerpos desfigurados y destripados de sus familiares a los cuales parecía que había aplicado más de una maldición imperdonable que no sabía que conocía.

Decidió escapar antes de que viniera la orden por el gran despliegue de magia negra que había sido desplegada. Cuando salió de la casa, deseó que se quemara desde los cimientos para así poder olvidar todo lo acontecido allí dentro, deseo poder hacer un incendio y desapareció.

Sin saber que la casa había comenzado a arder a gran velocidad, justo como deseó, desde los cimientos.


	2. La Búsqueda

2. La búsquedad

Mientras estaba en una reunión con su círculo interno sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y luego como sus poderes se descontrolaron y el crucio con el que aún torturaba a uno de sus mortifagos conllevo a su muerte.

Después de ese suceso pasaron varias cosas, sus morftifagos huyeron despavoridos después de una orden de su señor e instantes más tarde Voldemort desapareció de la sala de reuniones para ir en busca del fuerte de ese dolor.

Su aparición le llevo a Surrey, específicamente a Privet Drive nº 4. Cuando llego vio el estado desastroso de la casa en la cual no se podía entrar debido a la alta concentración de magia defensiva que había rodeado la casa.

Desapareciendo otra vez fue al lugar donde el chico perdió al último pariente que le quiso, al departamento de ministerios. Burlando fácilmente la seguridad del ministerio descubrió que las barreras de protección no habían sido burladas, por ello desapareció una última vez yendo al único lugar que se le ocurría que podría hallarle, el cementerio del valle de Godric's.

Cuando apareció en el cementerio no le hizo mucha falta buscar demasiado, estaba tumbado encima de la tumba de su madre. Lo más preocupante es que estaba completamente bañado en sangre y la magia estaba convulsionando de la misma manera que en Privet Drive. Su magia estaba a la defensiva.

Al irse acercando la magia del muchacho le rechazo en un principio así que volvió a intentarlo una segundo vez pero aplicando su propia magia para convencer de que no haría daño.

Pasado un rato pudo entrar en el campo de fuerza que componía la magia de Harry y observó con alivio como poco a poco podía acercarse más y como iba cediendo la barrera y no pudo de dejar de dar gracias a que en el ritual Colagusano tomo sangre de "el niño que vivió" para revivirlo.

Poco a poco la magia que mantenía el campo se fue debilitando dejándole paso hacia Harry. La explicación de ese comportamiento la tendría luego primero tenía de despertarlo del coma mágico en el que se hallaba sumido y para ello necesitaba conectar con la mente de su supuesto enemigo dada la situación en lo que se hallaba.


	3. Revivir

**3. Revivir**

Cuando conecto con la mente de Harry y vio lo que había pasado en la casa de sus tíos, comprendió toda la situación. Mas en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema. No podía dejar volver a Harry Potter al lado de la luz ya que se le acusaría del asesinato de sus tíos y le meterían en Azkaban.

Por ello, decidió llevarlo a su fortaleza. Algo en él había cambiado cuando vio las acciones de Harry y lo que había vivido durante todos esos años. Todo el mundo decía que él era un demonio pero el hecho es que lo era con quien lo tenía que ser, lo era debido a un secreto que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando y era la consecuencia por la que empezó la guerra contra Dumbledore.

Le puso a Harry su capa encima para que no cogiera más frío y lo cogió en brazos para desaparecerse del Valle Godric apareciéndose en la Fortaleza de Salazar.

Cuando llego a la Fortaleza lo primero que hizo fue pedirte a sus elfos que preparasen una habitación y que mandaran llamar a Severus porque sin su asistencia no creía que el muchacho tuviera una oportunidad ya que al estar en un coma magico y sin saber usar magia oscura, que provoca el odia y la ira la magia podía apoderarse del cuerpo del joven pudiendo matarle en el proceso al no ser capaz de controlarlo.

Afortunadamente, Severus estaba de su lado. Sabía que le espiaba para el viejo pero aún con eso estaba de su parte ya que espiaba al viejo por él y además odiaba al viejo tanto o más que lo hacia él.

Al poco rato Severus llegó con bastante prisa ya que lo que le había contado el elfo que envió su señor para llamarlo le había preocupado mucho. Al fin y al cabo, ¿desde cuando "el niño que vivió" es llevado a la Fortaleza de Salazar sin estar medio muerto por la varita de Voldemort y sin que este fuera a ser encerrado en la mazmorras del interior del castillo (las más profundas) para ser torturado repetidas veces hasta vencer su voluntad para poder así matarlo?

Por ello se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando pregunto por el señor y el elfo le dijeron que estaba intentando bajarle la fiebre al señorito Harry en una de sus habitaciones privadas. Severus creía que el muchacho estaría siendo torturado por Lord Voldemort o incluso que lo acaban de matar, ya que era muy extraño que Voldemort hiciera prisioneros.

Fue guiado hacia la habitación en la que tenían a Harry, que era una de las más bonitas de toda la mansión y la sorpresa se la volvió a llevar al ver que la habitación en la que estaba "el niño que vivió" era la habitación a la que el señor oscuro se había negado entrar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la habitación saludo a su señor y se puso a revisar al enfermo, le dio una poción de doble concentración para bajar la fiebre y una revitalizante. Espero a que hiciera efecto pero al instante Harry empezó a convulsionarse y a revolverse, fue perdiendo el color y cada vez estaba más helado.

Severus supo la causa de esta reacción, pero era increible que pasara ya que era muy raro que alguien fuera alergico a uno de los ingredientes de la poción revitalizante. Tuvo que correr hacia su despacho a por el antidoto para evitar que el niño muriera producto del alergeno en su sangre y además del paro respiratorio producido por las diversas y graves contusiones en las costillas.

Al volver del laboratorio y antes admnistrarle la poción que remediaría la alergía se dio cuenta de que acababa de morir producto de un paro respiratorio, por ello y no sin riesgo tuvo que convocar la poción del Beso de la Muerte única poción que permitia revivir a alguien despues de morir recientemente.

Cuando le fue a admnistrarle la poción no pudo porque tenia sangre en las vias respiratorias y había que aspirar la sangre coagulada en la traquea producto de un derrame interno,pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la magia de Harry estaba más descontrolada que nunca y atacaba todo lo que se le acercaba.

Severus tuvo que llamar a su señor para que lo hiciera él, ya que era la unica forma de que Harry pudiera volver a vivir ya respirar .

Voldemort entro se acerco a la cama y como había pasado anteriormente la magia se relajo en su presencia, acerco sus labios a los del niño y precedio a aspirar y explusar la sangre que ocupaba las vias respiratorias del niño.

Una vez le administraron la pócima el estado del niño que vivió fue mejorando por momentos. Recupero gradualmente el color y volvió a respirar con fuertes espasmos que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. El señor oscuro procedio a salir la habitación mientras Severus procedia a curar todas las heridas y contusiones que presentaba el enfermo. Cuando hizo un barrido general con la varita para ver el estado de las heridas y de la salud en general del niño. No esperaba ver lo que encontro y procedio a curar y a reparar tanto como pudo, sabiendo que quedarian secuelas y que Harry posiblemente no podria tener hijos nunca, debido al desgarramiento ocasionado durante la violación de un musculo interno que permitia la nidación del feto en los magos.

Severus le administro pociones de vitaminas y de restablecimiento de la sangre perdida ademas de otra poción para pudiera dormir sin sueños y pudiera terminar de recuperarse, con ello Harry quedo sumido en un sueño reparador durante toda la noche

Cuando Severus salió de la habitación, se encontro algo que sin duda en otras circunstacias le haría pensar que su señor no era quien decia ser, es decir, que se lo habían cambiado, Voldemort estaba dando vueltas por el pasillo y tenía una cara de preocupación que desapareció tan pronto como vio a Severus para volver a colocar su máscara de ser el más cabrón de todos.

Severus le informo del estado de Harry, que estaba fuera de peligro y totalmente restablecido y de que no despertaría en varias horas ya que la poción, el desgaste de magia y las profundas y numerosas heridas habian agotado completamente tanto la mente como el cuerpo del niño.


End file.
